


The Best Entertainment (PODFIC AVAILABLE)

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: D/s, Desk Sex, F/F, Mind Meld, Podfic, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Memory of Alessa. When Aria T'Loak finds out that Liara has the asari councilor's office bugged, she decides to kill two birds with one stone by seducing Councilor Tevos in her office and embarrassing her 'rival'. explicit Aria/Tevos, FemShep/Liara</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Entertainment (PODFIC AVAILABLE)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [La meilleure des distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087381) by [RaeDMagdon_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon_fr/pseuds/RaeDMagdon_fr)



> Prompt: Memory of Alessa wanted kinky desk sex between Aria T'Loak and Councilor Tevos. So I wrote it. I am going to hell. I tagged this FemShep/Liara because that's where my fans are, poor Tevos doesn't have her own tag, and also because they are definitely in this, particularly at the end.
> 
> Kink Warning: Major exhibitionism here, dirty language, biting/spanking/scratching, and a touch of D/s. Basically, Aria seduces Councilor Tevos in front of Liara's Shadow Broker cam because... well... she's Aria, and she can do whatever (or whoever) the fuck she wants.

Shepard was back.

Aria wasn't surprised, of course. Even though she had only been on the Citadel for three weeks, she already had eyes and ears everywhere. Her sources had informed her that the plucky human was making port several minutes before the Normandy docked, but unfortunately, she couldn't give Shepard her full attention yet. She had a minor annoyance to deal with first: the irritated immigrations officer standing in front of her.

"So, you admit that you and your thugs are here illegally?"

Aria blinked, affecting an air of boredom. The woman standing before her was barely worth her time. "Yes. And it only took C-Sec three weeks to figure it out."

"I don't care who you are." The officer's hand sliced dismissively through the air. She took a step forward, intruding on Aria's space. "You're required to go through processing like all other refugees. Come with me."

Aria's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so." She sighed and turned to one of her many bodyguards. The conversation was almost tedious enough to tempt her into violence, but there was a simpler solution to this problem. Perhaps it might even prove enjoyable. The woman she had in mind was always pleasant to look at, even if she wasn't always pleasant to interact with. "Grizz," she said, turning to her ever-present bodyguard, "get me the asari councilor."

Within moments, a life-sized hologram of Councilor Tevos stood in front of the couch. Her hands remained clasped behind her back, and she lifted her chin, standing tall. If the call had surprised her, it did not show on her flawless face. Her tattoos didn't even twitch. "Greetings, Aria. Is there something you need?"

Aria considered asking Tevos to take the stick out of her ass and stop being so formal. They had known each other on and off for years, harboring a mutual, wary respect. Tevos was smart enough to overlook some of her criminal activities, but also proud enough to resist being bribed or influenced. Aria didn't try, so it was a mutually satisfying arrangement. However, the councilor did owe her a few small favors. "I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing." The rest of the request was implied. ' _Take care of it. Now.'_

"Of course you are." Tevos bent her head and began keying in authorization on her Omni-tool. It took all of two seconds. "Done. What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing, thank you."

An expression of surprise crossed Tevos's face, but she recovered and nodded her head. "My pleasure," she murmured in a low, honeyed voice before turning to leave and ending the call. The holo flickered out a few seconds later.

The soft goodbye gave Aria pause. Had there been something extra in Tevos's voice, or was she just imagining things? Maybe the Citadel was starting to drive her crazy. She had always admired the Councilor's slender figure and the beautiful lines of her face, but their interactions had never bordered on flirtatious before. The thought simply hadn't occurred to her.

_'My pleasure...'_

Aria cast a bored glance back at the immigration officer. "I think we're done here." With a frustrated huff, the human woman stalked away, not bothering with any parting words.

_'Is there something you need...?'_

She shook herself and refocused on her surroundings. She couldn't risk abandoning her control, especially while she still had company. "Enjoy the show, Shepard?" she asked, finally fixing her attention on the human.

Seeing her opening, Shepard approached the royal red couch, taking a seat about a yard away. "I guess there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?"

Aria started to respond, but a different voice echoed in her head.  _'What else can I do for you?'_

She dug the edges of her teeth into her tongue to focus. "I guess so." This was Shepard's fault, she decided. The scent of sex and another asari was all over her, the little pureblood playing at Shadow Broker and doing a better job than Aria wanted to admit. Asari hormones were a powerful thing, and Liara was still a maiden despite her exciting new career. Shepard was clearly 'marked', whether she knew it or not.

_'My pleasure...'_

Damn it. She really needed to get Tevos's voice out of her head. Fucking dancers was one thing, but it had been a while since she had been with anyone interesting. Seduction was one of her favorite pastimes, especially when the target was someone outside her sphere of influence. Someone who considered themselves her equal. It made dominating them so much more satisfying...

Aria talked with Shepard for a few minutes about various topics of interest – her plans to unite the merc gangs, the loss of Omega, how she was going to rip the Illusive Man limb from limb. Simple things. And then, she brought up a subject that surprised both of them before she could think better of it. "So, how's your little girlfriend? Enjoying the Shadow Broker's resources? No hard feelings about the last agent she sent to spy on me. I did have my bodyguard shoot him between the eyes instead of torturing him this time. Professional courtesy."

Shepard sighed. "That's between you and her. If you two want to have a pissing match, I'm not getting involved."

Aria's lips twitched into a smile. "What an interesting idiom, Shepard. You humans do have a way with words. Don't worry, I haven't got anything personal against T'Soni. It's just business. Rather enjoyable business, actually. She's better at her job than her predecessor, even if I know her identity."

"That's part of the problem," Shepard grumbled. "Too many people know. I don't even want her to keep doing it. She's got her nose in everything now, and it's starting to get creepy. She spies on me, my crew, politicians... You know, that little display reminds me. I think she even has Tevos's office bugged. No idea how she managed that one."

Her forehead tattoo lifted with renewed interest. Tevos. Her office. That voice.  _'What else can I do for you...?'_

Privately, perhaps even subconsciously, Aria made a decision. The pieces were falling in place, and the opportunity was too delicious to resist. Tevos had definitely been flirting with her. It had been a while, what with losing Omega and dealing with the trash on the Citadel. And if she was lucky, maybe she could pull one over on Liara. It would serve her right. Perhaps after T'Soni got over the shock, it would even buy her a few favors. She could always use those, especially from someone as influential as the Shadow Broker. And she had to admit that the exhibitionist in her found the idea strangely appealing.

_'Is there something you need?'_

Yes. There was definitely something she needed. But first, a little inspiration wouldn't hurt. If Shepard was anything like most humans, enough alcohol would loosen her lips. "Want a drink, Shepard? I'll treat you, even if the alcohol in this piss-poor excuse for a nightclub is decidedly... unsatisfactory."

Two hours later, Shepard was passed out on her couch, and Aria had all the information she needed. Part of her wanted to leave the drunk human to her own devices, but caution won out. It wasn't that she gave a damn about Shepard, she told herself as she stood watch. She didn't care about anyone else, except perhaps her lost daughter, but the dead couldn't hurt her anymore. The human still had a part to play. Someone had to stop the Reapers. But since they might all be dead in a few months, Aria decided that she deserved a little fun first.

. . .

Aria spent the next week getting ready. Preparation was one of her strengths, and probably the main reason she was still alive with so many enemies. Preparation and secrets. When she set about seducing someone, whether for business or pleasure, one of her favorite tactics was to find out everything they liked beforehand. It made her seem so much more intoxicating if she already knew which script to follow.

Thanks to Shepard, she already knew several of Liara's quirks, but uncovering Tevos's secrets proved more complicated. She finally hit gold with a surprising contact: Tevos's shy, bookish assistant. After a few days of digging, she discovered that the young maiden was on the Shadow Broker's payroll. It had been the simplest thing in the galaxy to request the Councilor's Omnitool number and a list of recent extranet downloads through an untraceable extranet address, and even easier to copy Liara's syntax. She had intercepted enough Shadow Broker communiques to learn how she typed. 

A few hours later, Aria had her response. She was in luck, because Tevos preferred other asari almost exclusively. There were one or two human female clips scattered throughout as well, but that made sense, considering the similarities between the two species. It also explained why the Councilor had never taken a bondmate. Some asari bonded with each other, and they certainly had sex with each other, but it was whispered about and looked down on, particularly if the couple wanted to have children. Tevos had probably decided the blow to her political career wasn't worth it.

With a small smile lingering around her lips, Aria decided to take a break from browsing through Tevos's history. Instead, she opened another window on her Omni-tool and began typing a message.

_TO: [REDACTED]_

_FROM: A. T'LOAK_

_SUBJ: You owe me_

_In a few hours, I'm going to forward you some video footage you might find interesting. You can always use more political leverage for your dealings with the Council. In lieu of payment, I want an open-ended IOU from the Shadow Broker herself._

_PS: Tell the turian agent working behind the second bar to pull out unless he wants my mercs to take care of him. Your spy in Tevos's office is sexy. I might have taken her to bed if I didn't have bigger plans. The next time you send an agent to kill me, can you choose one that looks like her?_

_PPS: Don't listen to anything Shepard tells you. It was her fault she passed out on my couch._

Satisfied with her message, she hit send and left the couch. "Keep everything under control while I'm gone, Grizz. I'll be back in two... three... a few hours. I have a meeting with Councilor Tevos." The surly turian frowned when he realized she was leaving his protection, but didn't protest. Aria smiled. She knew Grizz hated it when she went dark, but what she had in mind was only suitable for an audience of one.

. . .

Councilor Tevos shifted behind her desk, checking her Omni-tool for the fifth time in as many minutes. She wasn't usually so impatient, but her next appointment was no ordinary work meeting. The Queen of Omega had "requested" an entire half hour of her time, and of course, she was running fashionably late.

_'She has to be doing it on purpose,'_  Tevos thought. ' _Is it an insult? Or is she just trying to be dramatic?'_ She didn't know what Aria wanted from her, but if it was important enough to coax her away from Purgatory, it had to be big. She just hoped it didn't involve an offer of bribery. That wouldn't end well for either of them. ' _Of course, it could be personal. We aren't exactly friends, but we are... friendly.'_

Friendly. Even in her head, it was a loaded word. Tevos wasn't sure if secretly checking out Aria's ass whenever they did business could be considered proof of a friendly acquaintanceship. It didn't help that the object of her admiration was a pirate and a crime lord. A surprisingly civil one, but still. ' _I need to stop indulging in wishful thinking. Maybe go out on a date for a change. If I'm imagining what it would be like to break Omega's only rule, I must be desperate.'_

Just when she thought she might send a biotic blast into the ceiling out of sheer jumpiness, her assistant paged her over the comm. "Madame Councilor? Your next appointment has arrived." Neota was only a maiden, a few years past her hundredth birthday, but the girl was smart as a whip and seemed thrilled with her job. Today, however, her voice seemed rather breathless and high pitched, and Tevos had a good idea why. Aria had to be standing just outside her office.

"Thank you, Neota. Send her in."

A moment later, the door hissed open. Tevos stood in greeting, but found herself clutching the back of her chair for balance instead. Aria entered the room as if she owned it, claiming ground with every step. She moved with the sleekness of a predator, and her tight leather pants outlined the muscles in her legs and the neat flair of her hips. Her customary jacket added the finishing touch, setting off her broad shoulders and framing the perfect line of her jaw.

As much as she hated to admit it, the sight made Tevos's knees weak. The jacket, the pants, and the attitude. She had always thought the popped collar with the red underside was a bit pretentious, a bid for attention, but she couldn't deny that it worked. She imagined sliding that jacket off Aria's strong shoulders and down along her lean, well-muscled arms, caressing the leather with her hands...

_'Stop it.'_

Tevos blinked, trying to clear her head. "Good afternoon, Aria," she said as neutrally as possible. She had a lot of practice forming coherent sentences while her mind was elsewhere. It was basically all she did around Valern and Sparatus. "I hope your stay at the Citadel hasn't been too unpleasant so far. I expect it isn't the environment you're used to."

"It's sickeningly uptight, but not completely unpleasant. At least, not in your company."

Tevos shivered as Aria's eyes lingered on her for longer than necessary. It wasn't the first time she had received an appreciative look from the Queen of Omega, but never before had her intentions been so obvious. She wasn't sure whether Aria's gaze made her feel annoyed, vulnerable, or excited. ' _Stop it,'_  she told herself, a little more firmly. ' _You aren't a maiden anymore. One seductive look can't undo you.'_ But even as she formed the thought, she knew she was lying to herself.

"You flatter me, Aria. But we should get to business, shouldn't we? I assume you need my assistance again. Is C-Sec giving you any more problems? Problems I can legally help with, of course," she added as an afterthought.

Aria's lips curled at the corners, and her smile made Tevos shiver. There was something wicked behind it, wicked and dangerous. "As a matter of fact, I do need something from you. Badly."

That smile. Those slitted eyes. The low purr of Aria's voice. Tevos was sure it would be even sexier against her crest... ' _Stop it! Sleeping with a powerful criminal is a terrible idea. Just_ thinking _about sleeping with a powerful criminal is a terrible idea.'_  But part of her couldn't help asking, "And what, exactly, is it that you need?"

Aria didn't answer right away. She prowled around the edge of the desk, running her gloved fingertips over its edge. The slow stroke made Tevos shiver as if they had brushed her skin instead. When Aria turned to face her again, she felt an almost magnetic pull. They were close enough to share body heat, but not an inch of skin or clothing touched – yet. "You, of course."

"You need me?" Tevos asked, fighting to hide the tremble in her voice. Aria had her trapped against her desk, but instead of wanting to escape, she found herself enjoying her capture. "Please, explain what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. Is it so hard to believe?"

Actually, it was hard to believe. Not that Aria was seducing her, but that she was falling for it. There were more reasons than she could count not to go through with this. Her job. Her reputation. Her personal safety. But she knew she was only delaying the inevitable. ' _Almost like the Reapers,'_ she thought darkly. ' _And if this truly is the end of days, it's the perfect time to indulge in a little hedonism.'_

When Aria's leather-clad arms braced on either side of her, Tevos didn't pull away. Instead, she met the heated gaze with one of her own. "Don't search my memories beyond what I give you during the meld. You won't be able to take them, but if you try, consider the Council's arrangement with Omega finished... and you'll never set foot on Thessia or the Citadel again."

Instead of growing angry, Aria seemed impressed by the threat. "Don't worry, Thea," she murmured, leaning even closer. "I'm not looking to uncover political secrets."

Tevos frowned in disapproval at the overly-familiar use of her first name, but she couldn't conceal her body's reaction. A pulse of desire raced down the column of her spine and settled low between her hips. She wasn't sure if Aria had ever called her Thea before, but she liked the way it sounded in her voice. "Then what do you hope to gain by melding with me?" she asked, lips almost skimming Aria's as she spoke.

Aria let out a low laugh. "Besides pleasure? Only the satisfaction of knowing I had the Asari Councilor on top of her own desk. I've always been a little egotistical."

"The Queen of Omega? Egotistical? I never would have guessed."

Sarcasm did the trick. Aria's mood turned from playful to insistent, and her face hardened. "Enough games, Tevos. We both know I'm going to be fucking you over your desk in another minute. You said so yourself. So why don't you strip that dress off and bend over? Oh, and page that cute assistant of yours. Tell her we're not to be disturbed for the next... let's say two hours. Or maybe three. Three is a safer bet."

They locked eyes for several breathless seconds, but at last, Tevos broke the stalemate. She activated her Omni-tool, making sure to use voice only. "Neota? Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. I've run in to a... serious problem. Also, don't let anyone into my office. You can lock up and go home early if you'd like."

"Of course, Madame Councilor," Neota answered. "Whatever you need. I'll reschedule your appointments for tomorrow."

"So, I'm a serious problem, huh?" Aria teased as the call ended. "This time you're the one flattering me."

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

Aria's eyes flashed. Then, perhaps for the only time that afternoon, she did what Tevos asked. The kiss wasn't gentle. Their mouths burned when they crashed together. But even through the heat, Tevos tasted as sweet as she looked. Aria found the fullest, tenderest part of her tattooed lower lip and bit down hard. The high-pitched whimper of approval Tevos made was already worth the hours of planning. When Tevos's hand curled around the back of her neck, trying to direct the movement of their mouths, Aria pulled back. "Your dress," she panted. "Either take it off, or I'll rip it off."

"I'd like to see you try."

Aria smiled. "Part of me hoped you'd like it this way," she said, letting white threads of energy weave through her fingers. She clenched the collar of Tevos's high-necked dress in her hands.

"Which way?" Tevos stared into her eyes, almost daring her to continue. Her skin began to ripple with light. The tingle traveled between their bodies even through their clothes.

"Rough."

Aria didn't hesitate. She tore the dress down the middle with a satisfying  _rrrrip._ It split apart, fluttering open to reveal several inches of flawless blue skin and more than a hint of cleavage.

Tevos shuddered, and a deep purple flush followed the wisps of biotic energy blossoming across her chest. "This seduction is turning into a bad fetish vid. Where do you come up with these lines, Aria?"

Fetish vid. That reminded her. Kissing Tevos had almost made her forget her purpose, but so far, her plan was working perfectly. Without even checking, she knew Liara's camera had to be opposite Tevos's desk. It offered the best possible view. Her eyes flicked to the most likely corner, and she disguised the motion by brushing their noses together, teasing at another kiss. "I didn't know you watched that kind of thing,  _Madame Councilor_. But if you're after a reenactment, I can make it convincing."

Tevos's lips twitched against hers, pulling into a frown. "Goddess, you'd be perfect if you stopped talking..."

"It's cute how you still think you're in control here." Aria picked up where she left off, widening the tear down the front of Tevos's dress. The fabric peeled further apart, revealing the perfect curves of her breasts. "But you can keep pretending, if that's what you're into..." She trapped one of the pebbled tips between her fingers and gave it a firm tug. "We'll see how long you can keep it up."

Tevos gasped. Instead of trying to steal another kiss, she tilted her head to the side, exposing the graceful line of her neck. Aria took the wordless invitation immediately. She bit down hard, enjoying the way her pinned quarry's breath hitched at the brief spike of pain. Liara would appreciate the moment later. Apparently, the only reason the all-powerful Shadow Broker didn't walk around with bright purple hickeys all the time was a professionally matched and very expensive concealer. That little tidbit had come to her courtesy of an inebriated Shepard. Liara didn't even put a dab of Medi-gel on them like normal people.

But thinking about Liara was distracting. With some surprise, Aria realized that she had become more interested in fucking Tevos than carrying out her plan. She gave the councilor her full attention, tugging away her thin sleeves with a few quick jerks of fabric. This time, Tevos helped her, shucking the ruined dress before getting to work on her underwear. Aria shifted back slightly to admire the view. She was thrilled to discover that Tevos was one of those rare individuals who looked even better naked than clothed. Any outfit, no matter how flattering, would only diminish her appearance.

Even though she felt just as confident in her own presentation, Aria made a point not to remove any of her own clothes. She didn't even bother peeling off her gloves. She desperately wanted to feel Tevos's warm skin under her hands, but the texture of the leather and all its implications would work to her benefit. Another discovery she had made during her thorough research into Tevos's extranet download history.

Tevos finally noticed that she wasn't stripping and rolled her eyes. "Really, Aria? It's your loss. You won't be able to feel my tongue through your pants."

Aria didn't rise to the bait. She had to admit that the mental image of the proud asari councilor kneeling to service her was an interesting one. The power dynamics at play appealed to her ego, but she couldn't let herself become distracted from the scene she had planned. "Your loss," she corrected. Her gloved hands cradled Tevos's bare hips, pinning her to the desk. "Maybe next time I'll let you have the privilege, if you beg prettily enough."

"How do you know I'll agree to a second round? I could still change my mind now. So far, you've only torn one of my favorite dresses and refused to take your clothes off. You're paying for a replacement, by the way."

That tested the limits of Aria's patience. So far, she had tolerated Tevos's defiance, mostly because she found it amusing - even arousing. It helped that the way Tevos wore anger and annoyance only made her look more beautiful. But the time had come for her to get serious. How would it look if she let Tevos dictate their encounter on camera? She leaned in, pressing their bodies tight together so that she could growl beside Tevos's crest. "All right, enough foreplay. Bend over and find something to hold on to."

Defiance and anticipation trembled through every inch of Tevos's body. "Make me."

Aria was never one to dismiss a challenge. She grabbed Tevos by the shoulder and whirled her around, twisting her arm behind her back and forcing her face-down onto the desk. Tevos struggled at first, but she was stronger. Once she had the councilor pinned, it was nothing to keep her that way. She didn't even have to use the biotic energy humming through her body. "You forgot to say please. You have terrible manners."

For once, Tevos didn't have a sharp comeback. She went limp, spreading her thighs open and shifting further onto the desk to present herself at a more appealing angle.

Aria smirked, taking in the beautiful picture she had created for herself. Tevos's ass looked even better than usual in this position, and the soft dip of her spine begged to be teased. Her eyes wandered lower, past the increasingly small gap between their bodies.  _Liara's really missing out on the view from this angle,_  Aria thought as she admired the way Tevos's flesh shifted from soft blue to bright, glistening purple.  _Even her azure's pretty. It's almost not fair._

Casually, she kicked Tevos's legs further apart, trailing her fingers through the wetness smeared across the councilor's sleek inner thigh. The proof of desire was well earned. The set-up, the verbal banter, the biting, keeping her clothes on, forcing Tevos down onto the desk. She had worked hard to hit each and every one of Tevos's weak spots. There was only one more box to check.

"Mmm, you're already wet for me," she whispered, releasing Tevos's arm and caressing the side of her hip instead. Her other fingers kept teasing, trailing up and down, halting short of their goal. Tevos shivered every time they dragged back in the wrong direction. "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll do something about it." Every muscle in Aria's body was already twitching, tensing, straining to keep from doing just that. But she had never been one to ruin a scene with her needs - especially in front of an audience.

Tevos let out a huff, but it was more need than frustration. "If it's the only way to get you to cooperate, I can be polite.  _Please_."

"Please what?" Aria asked. "You'll have to be more specific."

Tevos turned to glance over her shoulder, and Aria had to work hard at maintaining her composure. The Councilor's eyes were already black and swirling with the edges of the meld. "I'm a politician, Aria. I make my living by being as vague as possible in public."

"Then you must be used to having other people put words in your mouth. Beg me to fuck you. I'll be nice and let you pick the honorific. Mistress, Your Majesty... or what is it the humans say? Ma'am?" She stressed the last word, eyes flicking over to the corner of the room where Liara's camera had to be hiding. The human term meant nothing to her, but the little pureblood would enjoy it.

Tevos squirmed beneath her. "Goddess, Aria, if you don't stop being so smug, I'll find someone else to take care of this."

That was too much. Aria finally allowed her fingers to slide up, sighing with satisfaction. The smoothness was still pleasant, even if she couldn't feel as much as she wanted to through her gloves. She explored the landscape for a few moments, but soon found a resting place just outside Tevos's entrance. She grazed over the ring of tight muscle without pressing in, although she was sorely tempted. "Wrong answer. Try again. Please fuck me..."

Tevos hesitated. Drew her tattooed lower lip between her teeth and shifted her hips. But Aria anticipated her movements and pulled back, refusing to give her the fullness she wanted. At last, she gave in. "Fine. Please fuck me... Your Majesty."

"Good choice," Aria drawled, ignoring the note of sarcasm in Tevos's voice. If the councilor wanted to play the reluctant bottom to retain some shred of pride, that was fine with her. She would still have to bottom. She sank forward, pushing two of her fingers inside with one smooth thrust. Tevos's tight inner muscles sealed around her, pulsing in welcome. "Your Majesty works just fine."

Tevos turned back around, resting her cheek flat against the desk. The wicked fingers curling and pumping inside her made it impossible to focus on anything else. "You are such an egotistical, insufferable... Oh Goddess, yes..." Suddenly, she couldn't find it in herself to insult Aria anymore. In fact, she couldn't say anything at all. Goddess, how had Aria managed to find exactly the right pace and the perfect amount of force with no meld to guide her? ' _Perhaps she deserves to be a little full of herself. Not that I would ever tell her.'_

Aria's thumb settled over her clit, pushing back its hood and painting circles over the stiff bud. "Clever girl, not finishing that sentence. I wouldn't want to stop."

Tevos looked back over her shoulder at the threat. Her muscles clenched in protest, and her nails scoured the top of her desk, wishing it was Aria's skin. "Don't you dare stop," she panted, "or all the mercs in the entire Terminus system won't be able to protect you."

She was pleased to see Aria's face twitch. "Pissing me off isn't going to get you off quicker, you know," she said, forming her fingers into a hook and curling down. "Maybe this will work better if we meld. If it gets you to shut up, I'm all for it."

Tevos didn't get the chance to offer a biting reply. Aria was already pressing in on the edges of her mind, asking for entrance. She found herself falling, falling into blackness... the blackness of Aria's eyes, even though she couldn't see them because her face was pressed against the surface of the desk again.  _'Of course, you wouldn't even give me a courteous 'Embrace Eternity' warning first...'_

_'Shut up, or I'll make you shut up.'_

It was fun, Aria decided, being in Tevos's head. The feelings on the surface were all lust and sexual turmoil, which she liked, and a string of seething resentment, which she savored as she brushed against it. Feelings had textures and tastes and sounds, and sometimes the darker feelings were also the sweetest. True to her word, she didn't try to blast through the mental shield that protected Tevos's work life. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't certain she even had the strength to succeed. Tevos must have studied with an incredibly powerful matriarch to guard her mind so closely, because the councilor's barriers were the strongest she had ever encountered.

Then, once Tevos was finally acclimated to her presence within, the meld truly started.

Aria had been with many different species over the course of her long lifespan. They had their advantages and disadvantages, but Goddess, she had forgotten how sweet it was to have an equally skilled partner working at the union from the other end. It made everything so much freer. Movement was easy and gliding and perfect, and a stray thought – perhaps from Tevos – crossed Aria's mind: if the stuck-up asari zealots that thought they should only mate outside of their species actually experienced this, they would choke on their words.

The harsh, rhythmic thrusting motion of her hand and the delicious burn of her wrist muscles anchored Aria in the physical realm as she explored the landscape of Tevos's thoughts. Even though Tevos had deliberately cordoned off the secret, work-related sections of her mind, she sent all of her personal feelings, even the insecure ones, in a powerful wave. It was a hot mess of need and confusion and desire, which Aria couldn't help but return. She was surprised when she came to know that Tevos hadn't been with anyone since becoming the asari councilor, and briefly wished that she had been just a little gentler with her earlier.

Meanwhile, Tevos was overwhelmed by the sheer presence that was Aria within her. Powerful, commanding, intense. She was relieved when Aria didn't try to take anything that wasn't being given, because the force of her will was incredible. In addition to raw, hedonistic lust, Tevos felt a trickle of fondness. Aria liked her. Perhaps even admired her. She was curious, a little wary, but interested. For some reason, that thought was more intoxicating than anything else. She felt a sharp pain on the inside of her cheek, and realized that Aria had bitten down on the side of her own mouth, obviously trying to focus through the pleasure. That was one of the glorious things about the meld. Everything they felt was echoed through the union.

The two of them began pushing deeper within each other, grasping with invisible hands, clinging, pushing so close that their identities began to blur. 'I' became 'we' and their heartbeats fell into sync. Thoughts and sensations smeared through the rapidly fading borders that separated them. _The press of full breasts against a smooth back. Warmth shooting along their spines. A hot little tongue, slightly ticklish. Lips latching onto an exposed neck, exploring the ridges. The graze of teeth. Pressure, sharp edges, release. 'Gah – perfect... bite down again, like that...'_

Aria was fascinated with Tevos's hips. The way they moved against her, greedily seeking more of her fingers. The clinging muscles of her azure were even more tempting unwilling to let her go for more than a moment. _'Aria, please...'_  Tevos begged with what was left of 'her', a real plea this time instead of a mocking one.

That was when Aria remembered the camera. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. The swirl of arousal and guilt was far too sudden and strong to hide.  _Wait, guilt?_  She had killed people, lots of people, without feeling a twinge of guilt. Why in the universe had her conscience chosen now to act up after disappearing for years?

_'Say it out loud. I want to hear it in your voice, not your mind,'_  she asked anyway, trying to shove the moment of remorse aside.

"Aria, please... more – Aah!"

In what was surely an impressive display, Tevos pushed her upper body off of the desk, breasts shoved forward and head thrown back. Her inner walls pulsed, and the bud of her clit throbbed beneath leather as she latched onto the meld for dear life. Aria couldn't resist adding the final touch. She sank her teeth into the taut muscle of Tevos's shoulder and held there as they came, shivering and spilling in unison. Their shared release was so intense that she almost lost her balance, and had to grip Tevos's right hip and the edge of the desk to keep from crumpling to the floor.

The next minute was full of heavy breathing, rapidly thudding heartbeats, and a confusing swirl of emotions that neither of them could quite sort out. They left the meld reluctantly, trading mental caresses every time they pulled further apart. Tevos was the first to regain her voice. "I can't believe you still have your clothes on. How arrogant can you be?"

Aria sighed. Thought about it. Reached to undo her pants. Both of them flinched slightly with a mix of pleasure and pain as her fingers withdrew. "Fine. But you owe me. Here, put those pretty lips to good use." It was difficult to undo her button and zipper one-handed, but the sight of Tevos's mouth around the sticky fingers of her glove was worth it. She grinned as Tevos gripped her wrist, holding her hand in place in order to be more thorough. "Pushy, aren't you?"

"Are you going to take those pants the rest of the way off, or do I have to rip them off you?"

"I'm not paying for your dress if you do," Aria quipped. She made sure to put an extra wiggle in her hips as she pulled the leather pants down past her knees and kicked them aside. Then, she shrugged out of her jacket. "All right," she said, giving Tevos's backside a light smack. "Off the desk and on your knees. I saw a few other things you wanted to try in the meld... kinky bitch."

"Says the one who made sure this whole tryst was recorded. Really, Aria, you should work on your mental barriers."

Aria didn't miss a beat. "Is this the part where you blast me through the door?"

"Not quite. I don't have any clothes to put on. You destroyed my dress, if you'll remember. I doubt C-Sec wants to see one of their Councilors naked."

"Better you than Valern or Sparatus."

Tevos sighed and turned over, pushing herself off the desk. "And there goes the mood. You ruined it. Maybe I won't go down on you after all."

"Oh, did I? Oops." Aria brought Tevos's wrists up to her lips and kissed the inside of each one in a surprisingly tender gesture. "So, when did you figure it out? I slipped up in the meld, didn't I?"

"I knew before that," Tevos said with a smile. "The only time your eyes left me was to look at the corner of the room. By the way, that reminds me..." She turned around and stared at the inconspicuous corner. "Liara, I have some classified information from Thessia you might be interested in next time the Normandy docks at the Citadel. Have Commander Shepard make an appointment with my assistant, will you?"

Aria's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait... you know Liara's the Shadow Broker too?"

"I guessed. You just confirmed it. The Broker has been surprisingly sympathetic to the asari government recently, and whenever I mentioned any problems Thessia was having to Commander Shepard or the esteemed Doctor T'Soni, they disappeared soon after."

"Damn. I underestimated you. I knew you were gorgeous and ambitious, but I didn't know you were smart too."

To her surprise, Tevos blushed. "The Queen of Omega is flattering me after she's already fucked me? This is special, isn't it." 

"Maybe. So, how about we pick up where we left off?" she asked, hooking the councilor's knee around her newly naked hip. She didn't even protest when Tevos's nails raked down the middle of her back. For the reward of such a skilled partner, she could handle a little pain.

. . .

_TO: A. T'LOAK_

_FROM: [REDACTED]_

_SUBJ: RE: You owe me_

_I hate you, Aria T'Loak. You'll get your favor, you twisted, evil, wonderful creature._

_PS: If I catch you giving my bondmate alcohol again, you won't begin to imagine the horrors that await you._

Aria closed the message, allowing herself a small smile of satisfaction. At least one part of her plan had gone out without a hitch. In just a few words, T'Soni had managed to express all the awe and frustration she could have hoped for. And that wasn't even the highlight of her evening. She looked down at the still form sprawled on top of her her. Tevos's head was resting just above her left breast, her breathing deep and even. Aria was actually surprised when she spoke, eyes still closed. "Shut that thing off, would you?"

Charming.

"If you insist." Aria shut down her Omnitool and folded her arm around Tevos's slender shoulders. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."

"Which part? Sex on my desk? Sending inappropriate footage to the Shadow Broker? Scandalizing the hovercar driver? Destroying my apartment?"

"Only the living room. The bedroom isn't..." Aria squinted, trying to make out how much damage their biotics had done in the dark. "Okay, only the living room and the bedroom."

"The kitchen, too."

"Fine, yes. We should do all those things again. I'm picturing a mutually satisfying, extended physical arrangement."

"Is that your version of a relationship?"

Aria's smile faltered. "It's an arrangement that happens to involve lots of sex. Take it or leave it."

Apparently, Tevos had decided to take it, because she suddenly found herself wrapped up in a deep, thorough kiss. What had started out as a game had turned into something much more interesting. Truly skilled sexual partners were hard to find, and Tevos had definitely proven herself to be in the 'skilled' category sometime during the move from the desk to the floor, and then again in the hovercar. They were just lucky that Tevos had stashed a spare change of clothes in her office. Otherwise, she could just imagine the headlines.

. . .

"Oh my God, Liara, what has gotten in to you?"

Liara didn't answer. Her head was currently buried between Shepard's thighs, and she was quite content to stay there. When gentle hands tried to urge her away, she let out a low growl of warning and returned to what she had been doing.

"You're going to kill mmmm-eee..." Shepard's words became lost in a startled moan as Liara latched onto the stiff bud of her clit and sucked. Realizing that her lover wouldn't be dislodged or distracted from her goal, she sighed and gave in. "Fine, but this is the last one."

Liara pulled away for a brief moment and smirked, the lower half of her face glistening. She made a show of licking her lips. "Multiples don't count."

Shepard didn't have time to come up with a suitable argument, because then Liara's hot tongue was back inside her, doing delicious things that made her core unravel. ' _I walked right into that one.'_

Sort of like how she had walked in to Liara's cabin earlier only to find her on all fours, naked and facing the headboard. Never one to turn down an offer like that, she had tried to give Liara what she wanted. But one shared orgasm and a lot of bite marks and scratches later, her bondmate was far from satisfied. That was when Liara had flipped her onto her back, trapped her wrists in a small singularity field, spread her legs, and dived in. She hadn't let up since.

"At least meld with me. You've already given me three..." There was a muffled protest, and the feel of vibrations surrounding her sensitive tip made Shepard's hips squirm. She kicked lightly at Liara's back, her knee tightening where it was draped over her shoulder. "Fine, four! You said multiples didn't count, so I thought –"

Liara melded with her, probably to keep her quiet, and Shepard was treated to a very interesting sight...  _Two asari, writhing together on the floor of what appeared to be an office. One held the other's head tight between her legs. Her chin tilted up, the tendrils of her crest falling between her shoulders as her eyes flashed in ecstasy._

_'Who is... Oh God.'_ Shepard suddenly realized that she was watching Aria T'Loak experience a very intense orgasm, judging by the profanity spilling from her lips.  _'Liara, what the - when did you see...? Wait a second.'_ The second asari pulled back, lips covered in shimmering glaze, and she recognized the distinctive white facial tattoos.  _'Holy fuck. Is that Tevos?'_

Her astonishment melted into pure physical bliss as Liara started sucking in earnest. Before she was ready, her entire body seized up, and she released a flood into Liara's waiting mouth, groaning as the heavy, throbbing pressure between her legs finally eased. She reached down for Liara's hand, glad that her bondmate hadn't restrained her this time. Their fingers laced, gripping tightly as they both rode through the rough, unyielding aftershocks.

"Liara...?" Liara crawled on top of her, pausing to swirl her tongue around each nipple before leaning in for a kiss. Shepard felt another set of contractions hit as she tasted herself, and was relieved when Liara offered a lean blue thigh for her to rub against. The pressure helped, and she collapsed back onto the mattress. "Where did you get that?"

Aggressive Liara was suddenly replaced by shy, awkward Liara once again. A purple blush rose at the points of her cheeks. "Um... the extranet?"

Shepard's eyes bugged out of her head. "There's a sex tape of Aria T'Loak and Councilor Tevos on the extranet?"

"No. I mean – Shadow Broker network... This is all Aria's fault!" Liara stammered.

"Aria's fault?"

"She might have seduced Tevos in front of my camera after finding out I had her office bugged. Which  _you_  told her when you got drunk and passed out on her couch a week ago, by the way. And don't even get me started on the other things you mentioned while you were at it."

Shepard realized what she had to do – redirect the blame before she got in even worse trouble. "Liara T'Soni, you're a very naughty asari, watching that kind of thing."

"Aria told me to," Liara blurted out, sounding far younger than her one hundred and nine years.

"Since when do you do what Aria tells you? You're the Shadow Broker! Half the time you're trying to kill her."

"Maybe I should send fewer agents to assassinate her. But I think she's bored on the Citadel. The attempts on her life are for her entertainment, really."

Shepard let out a breathless laugh. "That's actually kind of sweet in a weird, messed up sort of way. But it looks like Aria has someone else to entertain her now. I think you can ease up."

"I have to find a way to get her back for this," Liara muttered, flopping back onto the bed. "Goddess, that woman is infuriating."

"You're on your own with that one, babe," Shepard said flatly. "I'm not making a vid to send back to her."

Liara's blush deepend. "No! Oh, no... I'm far too shy to... I don't think we – I'll come up with something else. Besides, it wouldn't be an effective method of revenge if she enjoyed it."

"True. So..." She glanced over at Liara's Shadow Broker monitors, unable to hide her curiosity. "You still have that vid? I wanna take a peek."

 

 

 

 

 

  
**The End**


End file.
